


Mr. Sandman...Fuck You

by boazpriestly



Series: Sense8 Family Feels [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang knows this darkness, has worn it like armor for most of his life. He thought this was Riley’s dream, but as he stumbles and trips, smacking his face on concrete that reeks of piss, Wolfgang realizes that he’s wrong.</p><p>This dream is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sandman...Fuck You

It’s dark where Riley is; the blackness thick like smoke or tar, Wolfgang can’t decide which. It stinks like death, he thinks, then something moves in front of him and he decides that, no, it stinks like loneliness. Like drugs and alcohol and unbridled anger aimed at whoever is within reach.

Wolfgang knows this darkness, has worn it like armor for most of his life. He thought this was Riley’s dream, but as he stumbles and trips, smacking his face on concrete that reeks of piss, Wolfgang realizes that he’s wrong.

This dream is his.

Part of Riley is still in it, though, crumpled in a corner with a pipe dangling from her fingers. She smiles lopsided at him, as she stares at some spot behind him. Wolfgang’s stomach twists painfully and suddenly he can’t seem to breathe right.

He never used to panic like this before them. Never gave himself the time to feel what happens when a fuck moment became an oh shit moment became and oh god I’m going to die moment. It wasn’t his style. But it's Riley’s and right now she's choking him with it, and Wolfgang wonders if the two of them collaborated to make this dream.

Riley stirs, scraping her legs across the ground as she pulls herself up into sitting. Wolfgang watches her every movement as if he’s trying to find the glitches it her form to remind him that she – this – isn’t real.

“Wolfie,” she says, and her voice is all wrong. If words were visual, Wolfgang swears broken shards of glass would be spilling from her mouth.

 _Wake up,_ he tells himself.

He closes his eyes tight and counts to five. When he opens them Riley is gone and Wolfgang exhales slowly. He waits for the room to change the way it always does once he fixes things, but it stays exactly the same.   
He closes his eyes again and again and nothing changes. He spins himself around trying to see anything in the darkness, but he’s stuck in a void.

“Riley!” He shouts.

A laugh echoes back to him, low at first and then louder and louder until it threatens to burst his ear drums.  
Wolfgang's blood turns to ice -- he knows that laugh. 

His father's breath is on the back of his neck before Wolfgang can even entertain the thought that he needs to move. He can feel heat radiating from his father's body, burning Wolfgang everywhere it touches him.

He needs to wake up. Now. 

He shuts his eyes so tightly it's painful; clenches his hands into fist and readies himself for a fight.   
His father's voice is loud in his ears and Wolfgang is shaking by the time the words register in his mind. "Are you fighting for more?" his father asks him, "is this what is looks like when you're not being a little bitch?" 

Wolfgang doesn't know what to say. He wants to turn around and murder the bastard all over again, but he's frozen. 

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake the fuck up!_

His father laughs the loudest Wolfgang has every heard, right into Wolfgang's ear and then there's blood. So much blood filling his ears and leaking out and down the sides of his face. 

It hurts, and it pisses him off. 

"WAKE UP!" he screams. 

Hands reach for him, pull at his shirt and tug him forward too hard. Wolfgang braces himself for the blows, but they never come. Instead he's blinded by light as the hands become arms that wrap around him and a mouth is pressed to his cheek and forehead. 

"You're awake," Lito tells him. "I've got you. You're awake." 

Wolfgang gasps hard, pulling away until he realizes what happened, and then he's leaning in and letting himself be held. He looks at Lito as best he can from the position their in. He doesn't remember how they got here, naked in the same bed together, but he finds that he doesn't care enough to want to ask. There's a sob lodged in his throat and Wolfgang struggles to swallow it down.

He reaches up and touches his ears, flinching from residual pain. There isn't any blood.

"Lito," Wolfgang says quietly, not knowing what he wants to say next. 

Lito pulls back carefully, keeping his arms around Wolfgang's body, and meets Wolfgang's eyes. "I'll stay as long as you want me to," he says, understanding Wolfgang's needs immediately.

Wolfgang nods and says, "Thank you," because it's the only thing that sounds right even if it sounds stupid.

Turning over so his back is pressed to Lito's chest, Wolfgang threads their fingers together and refuses to close his eyes. Lito kisses the back of his neck and doesn't try to change Wolfgang's mind.


End file.
